Bonnie Anne Epics and Talents Guide
This is a guide about what epic talents, skills, and abilities to give Bonnie Anne, an important female Musketeer companion. (Notice) CAN ONLY BE EDITED IN SOURCE MODE, CLASSIC EDITOR IS RECOMMENDED TO AVOID CONFUSION! Introduction= The reason why I made this guide is because I believe that it is very important for players to know how to make Bonnie Anne a powerful companion. I've noticed that the Wiki lacks guides like this. First of all, this guide will mainly focus on what Epic Talents that are useful, and not useful for that Bonnie Anne, how to improve upon her as she goes up in rank and progresses to level 70, and the Powers and Abilities that players should improve upon to make Bonnie Anne a useful companion. Important Epics * As stated on the main page about Bonnie Anne, she has many Epic talents. Some are better choices than others. There are many good and bad combinations of Epic Talents for Bonnie Anne, depending on the strategy of the player in question. The following Epic Talents that Bonnie Anne can have are: *'Double Tap (Starting Epic)' - Allows Bonnie to fire at another enemy; should she defeat or gain a critical on an enemy in a round. This can also be very useful. Since bonnie anne comes with double tap at the start, it is almost a blessing. What's even better is if Burst Fire is trained to tier 2 with high Agility and Accuracy, it can make Bonnie Anne nearly unstoppable, and a very useful companion. Be aware however that Burst fire is far more likely to be initiated then Double tap. *'Quick Draw' - Allows Bonnie to fire first before only musketeer enemy in a round. This can be very useful, and training Quick Draw to at least tier 2 can be an important factor aganist ranged enemies. *'Overwatch'- Allows Bonnie to fire at approaching enemies. This is useful aganist melee based enemies, or any enemy that moves into her firing range. *'Burst Fire' - Allows Bonnie to fire twice; or if trained to second tier lets her fire almost three times at the same enemy she attacked. This is where Accuracy and Agility are very important factors (as with all musketeer companions), and makes Bonnie Anne a powerful companion to have. Burst Fire should always be trained to second tier on Bonnie Anne to increase her damage and give her more time to hit. *'Return Fire' - Should Bonnie dodge a musketeer class based enemy, she will be able to fire at her enemy that attempted to fire at her. Not recommended due to musketeers high accuracy and Bonnie's relatively low dodge. *'Stock Assault' - Useful depending on the circumstances. Should never be used to substitute for a regular hit, as burst fire is not triggered afterwards. In my opinion, this should be only used if the enemy does not have Repel Boarders, Relentless, or Overwatch as an Epic talent, and if the defeat of the said enemy is guaranteed. It is also useful if both Bonnie Anne and the enemy are close to dying. In that case, Stock assault can be used just in case she could miss with a regular hit (which could result in Bonnie Anne being killed if her health is low enough) ,and if the enemy in question has extremely low health; as stock assault is considered a critical hit and an Epic Talent, which is impossible for any enemy to miss. However, always bear in mind that if not fighting aganist the AI in PvE, using Stock Assault in normal circumstances is impractical IF ANY nearby enemy or the target enemy has Parting Shot, Overwatch, Repel Boarders, or Relentless! It is also impractical to use stock assault if any enemy nearby has parting shot as an epic talent, which is when ranged companions shoot at anyone who flees from their firing range. Also, be sure to NEVER let Bonnie Anne walk into any Musketeer traps, this can also guarantee her death if she has low health! *'''(Note) Always know that the epics that you have are solely up to you to choose. However, always try to make the best combination: for example, train both Burst Fire and Quick Draw to tier 2 always, and be sure to always have Overwatch so Bonnie Anne can fire at an enemy before it gets into her range. Double tap is also a good after critical hits, but not as likely to initiate as other Epics. Recommended Powers to train and concentrate towards as you advance in rank (Depending on player choice.. Bonnie Anne can be a useful companion; that is depending on what Powers she does and does not have. '''Agility- '''This is a very important power for all Musketeer companions, such as Bonnie Anne, or the infamous Nausica. Her agility is a key factor in making her a more powerful companion and increasing the chances of a critical hit , as she deals more damage when her agility is higher. It is recommended to have at least fourth tier in Agility for Bonnie Anne to increase her damage and chances of critical hits. '''Accuracy- '''An important factor to ensure that Bonnie Anne does not miss too often. If you don't concentrate on Bonnie Anne's accuracy, she will not hit as much, and it will not make her as powerful. It is important to always have accuracy to as least fourth tier if you are at a high level. '''Tough- '''Tough is an Important power to concentrate towards to ensure that Bonnie Anne has more health, and so enemies have a harder time dealing with her. '''Rough- '''Makes it so Bonnie Anne scores more damage, extremely useful and recommended if you want to keep Bonnie Anne Alive! Category:Guide